Mobile devices are becoming more advanced every day. As technology converges, mobile communications devices are beginning to take the place of other hardware including cameras and gaming consoles. Because of this, more people are using their phones to capture photos/video and play games thus the need for an advanced mobile communications device handle was presented.
We are living in a digital age where everything is captured and recorded using our devices. The latest mobile communications devices are now not only being used as cameras, but as camcorders as well. The convenience of always having a recording device close by has inspired more people to capture photos and video. Mobile communications devices by themselves deliver excellent video quality but because of their small size and shape they are awkward to hold and operate over time.
Playing a game on a mobile communications device can be awkward as well. To control the game functions, programmers use valuable screen space for software buttons. The more controls that are required to operate the game the less there is to display the scene or action of the game.
The powered portable handle remote system for mobile communications device solves this problem by providing a handle for the mobile communications device along with the functionality and ease of wirelessly controlling the mobile communications device applications without touching the screen.